Bang Bang Sexy
by xInThisPlaceWeLiex
Summary: Shaun's just a messed guy in the wrong crowd, lost in his past. Can one guy change his view? Warning: This short story contains sex and minor drug use. SLASH. One shot. Shaun x Bradie pairing.


_**ATTENTION BEFORE YOU READ: **__Yes, this story contains __**sex**__ in it and yes it is between __**two males**__. If you don't like either of those topics or are homophobic, I strongly suggest you do not continue down this page and read the story. I would hate for you to be offended and I'm sure you wouldn't like it either. For those of you who don't mind, enjoy :) ~xInThisPlaceWeLiex~_

* * *

><p>I hate this... How did I even end up like this? It was only a one off...and now I'm stuck here. I hated this bar...my clients, everyone. But most of all I hated myself. I did this all to myself. People tried to help me, but I pushed them away...all to a point where they never came back. I just- I needed to be alone...I needed to work myself out. It went wrong though...my mind took over. I lost control...I couldn't tell what was me and what was evil eating me alive. Ah well...what's the point of worrying now? It's too late now...I've become nothing.<p>

I scanned the room, laughing to myself. It was almost as if every person in the room represented a part of me. You had the slut in the corner giving head, the guy popping pills, the one with sleeves even though it was summer, the teen with a fake ID and the person who comes in every night but sits alone...I could go on, but who really cares?

The same itch as every other night ran through my body. I glanced down at my phone for a few moments… it was time. I stood up from the stool I was sitting at and headed towards the male bathroom. I walked into one of the free stalls, locking the door and bringing out a new syringe. I rolled my sleeves up carefully, but still managed to feel the friction of the material against my cuts. I cringed at the sight of my arms, they were disgusting... all painted up with scars from injecting and playing with razors every night. I shrugged my shoulders and jabbed the needle into my arm. I needed the kick to help me satisfy my client, I hated doing it...but it paid for everything. My head rolled back as the drug started taking affect. I smiled to myself, bringing the syringe out from my skin. I dropped the syringe into the sharp's box and walked out of the stall. I turned on the tap and splashed my face with the water. I looked awful... there was eyeliner smudged everywhere and my eyes had bags. I closed the tap, dried my face with some paper towels and walked out of the bathroom. I looked around the bar; surprisingly my client wasn't here..._fuck_. I hated him...but I needed the money.

"Where's Richard?" I asked the bartender, finishing off a left over drink on the bar.

"Wife found out..." he replied, shaking his head at me.

"Oh. Sucks to be him." I muttered, letting my fingers dance along the bar.

"I don't think being you is any better," he winked.

"Oh fuck off," I smiled, walking away.

"E-excuse me," a voice called after me. I stopped, slowly turning around. He was cute.

I tilted my head studying him...he looked about my age, maybe just a year or two younger, "Yes?" I asked, my eyes drilling into him.

"Someone told me you could help me..."

I raised an eyebrow, "what with?"

He came closer to me, bringing himself onto his toes, whispering into my ear, "I-I need to forget someone..."

"You know this isn't a free service kid. Are you even ready for this?" I rolled my eyes; he looked like the type of kid that sits in front of a comic magazine all day.

"Probably not...but I need to do something to forget him. I'm not supposed to like him."

"Look, as fuckable as you look. You don't need this. That's life kid...you'll get over it. Now get out of here before some drunk takes advantage of you." I replied, walking away.

He ran up to me jumping on my back. _What the fuck._ I shook him off watching him fall to the floor, "what is wrong with you! I'm trying to help you, get out now...you don't belong in here."

"I'm not going to leave, if you don't do anything...I'll go to someone else."

I sighed; I couldn't let him go elsewhere...they would hurt him. Yeah go ahead, laugh. A caring male prostitute, "Fine. BUT if you're emotionally scarred after this...don't fucking blame me." He nodded.

I took his hand and led him into one of the back rooms and locked the door, "Take your jeans and shirt off," I said, while taking off mine. I didn't bother worrying about him seeing my scars...none of my other clients ever cared. I looked up at him…_damn he was tank_. I pulled his body into mine, grinding my crotch against his, he moaned. I let my hands run up his waist and began slowly kissing up his neck...usually I wouldn't do all this but he was cute and I had a feeling this was his first, so I though I would play nice.

I pressed my lips onto his as they parted letting me in. Our tongues fought as his hands ran down my waist. I broke the kiss, moving down to his neck sucking on it, as my hands trailed down his chest and into his underwear slightly teasing him. He moaned, letting his head fall back. I smirked, pulling away, "Are you ready?" He nodded. I grabbed some lube from the draw and pulled down his underpants, throwing him onto the bed. I crawled over to him, straddling his waist as I pulled my own underwear down. "S-spread your legss," I moaned as our erections touched. He nodded, doing as told. I squeezed the lube onto my hands, then slowly inserting my first finger in and out. His breathing quickened, becoming deeper.

I added my second finger in, then finally my third stretching his opening, he slightly hissed. I poured the lube on my cock and wrapped my legs around his waist, positioning myself with my hands on his shoulders as I slowly began to enter him. He cried quietly, digging his nails into my hips. I began thrusting my hips slowly moving in and out, aiming for that spot. He yelled out, arching into the bed, I continued hitting that spot most of the time. I moaned, slowly moving quicker.

I could feel my lower stomach already knotting, "I'm think I'm gonna c-uhmm" I moaned.

"Samee," he moaned.

I angled my hips once again, and released in him, as he released onto my stomach. I pulled out collapsing next to him, as we both tried to catch our breaths. I looked up at him smiling...something in me had changed, I felt weird...like I actually liked this guy. I felt as if I wanted to know him. And the strangest thing happened...he searched for my hand, letting our fingers intertwine.

"The feelings are still there...unfortunately. But thanks," he said resting his head on mine.

I laughed softly, "told you so…"

He shrugged his shoulders, "we can still be friends right?"

I looked at him funnily, "uh yeah sure I guess..."

"Yay," he smiled, falling asleep on my shoulder. I couldn't help but watch him sleep...the way his chest moved in rhythm, it was beautiful.

_It made me realise...maybe it isn't too late to change._


End file.
